On the Rocks
by BamfBrigade
Summary: All Wash wanted on her day off was a few hours peace to herself. If she had to sneak out to do so, so be it. She didn't count on her Commander catching her in her tryst. BAMF!


**Inu:** Hello BAMF fans! This is skykissedwindknight and Inu-midoriko once again! Awesome collaboration times on our joint account! Bwahaha! Awesome? Oh yes.

**Sky:** Most certainly. Let's write us the best BAMF collab this site has ever seen! Or, failing that, let's just write us some sexy BAMF adventures. BAM! PLAN OF ACTION!

This one goes out to Above-and-Beyond97 (aka Morgana Le Fay)!

**On the Rocks**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as a new day in Terra Nova began. The market was starting to slowly fill with workers and early riser shoppers. Alicia Washington was among the crowd of shoppers. It was, she conceded, her day off. She got one every month and each time she took the liberty of restocking her fridge and cupboards. Usually it took her all day. Today however, she had plans for herself.

Today she was going to indulge in an activity she hadn't had the pleasure of taking part in as of yet. She'd heard and seen other females do it while she stood on guard for them. Today, it was her turn. Privately of course. Because anyone to catch her in this would undoubtedly tease her relentlessly.

A pang of guilt shot through her chest. She hadn't told Nathaniel about her plans. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, because she did. But there was something about the way she knew he would look at her that infuriated her beyond all reason. He would look at her and think 'Oh right, she's a woman. Women like that kind of thing.' And it would start a fight. Without a doubt. She hadn't spent the better part of her life to be seen as an equal in his eyes only to be trumped by 'women antics' that she secretly still liked to indulge in. As much as she loved the man, he often spoke without thinking. It always earned him a cocked hip and a raised brow to show her displeasure at his words or actions.

And then- the typical male that he was- would ask her what was wrong.

Without telling anyone where she planned on going, the woman made her way back home with her groceries, calculations forming in her mind on how long it would take her to get there, indulge and then make it back home before Taylor noticed her absence.

Around noon, Wash made her way to the gate on one of the motorcycles they kept for solo missions or when the trail in the jungle was too narrow for rovers to trek through. Reilly met her at the gate. She was on gate duty today it seemed.

"Lieutenant." she greeted with a small smile, her voice coated in nothing short of honeyed delight.

"Sergeant Reilly." Wash nodded her greeting. "I need out for the day."

"Permission to ask what for, ma'am."

"Permission denied."

"Protocol dictates I need to ask, ma'am."

"Nothing dangerous." Reilly gave Wash a stern stare at dodging the question.

"Does the commander know you're going?"

Wash exhaled, her patience wearing thin. "The gate, Reilly." she avoided the question because despite the fact she's a damn good liar, she couldn't lie to her own.

The dark skinned woman stood her ground a moment but raised the gate regardless. She couldn't and wouldn't deny a superior officer their requests, regardless of her better judgment.

"Have a safe trip, lieutenant."

Alicia took off slowly at first, before gaining speed and shredding down the path.

Commander Taylor lowered his binoculars and narrowed his eyes at his woman taking off down the path. She hadn't informed him of her departure. She always informed him. No questions asked. This was unnerving. His jaw clenched as he looked to Reilly. She was pacing, her hands on her hips in much the same way Wash paced when she was frustrated, impatient or torn about something. From the way the woman was staring intently at the ground, she was torn.

If he knew Wash, and he did, she likely didn't tell Reilly where she was going. A damn stupid move. A God damned fucking idiotic move that she would surely hear about when he found her.

"Shannon," Nathaniel started, turning to the man who also just witnessed his friend leave the colony.

"Sir."

"You're in charge. I need to know where my lieutenant thinks she's going without first informing me."

Jim nodded, not at all feeling sorry for his friend. Better her than him to face Taylor's wrath. He'd been on the receiving end of it before and it wasn't fun or pretty by any means. "Commander." he started, stopping the man in his tracks. "Don't be too hard on her. I'm sure she has a good reason."

Nathaniel said nothing, his anger growing with each mile of distance she put between herself and the colony. Taylor's heavy footsteps resounded down the wooden steps. His pace was brisk, full of intent. If she had taken a motorcycle, that meant the place she was going most likely had a narrow path. Which meant he would need to follow her decision in which vehicle to take.

When he got to the gate, adorned on the military motorcycle, he faced Reilly. "Sir." she greeted.

"Where'd the lieutenant go, Reilly?"

"She didn't say, sir."

"And you didn't think to oppose her?"

"Protocol dictates I'm not allowed to question a superior officer, sir."

Taylor hummed. That was true. Damn his handpicked soldiers. Clearly he trained them too well.

"Anyone asks, Shannon's in charge."

"Yes, sir."

The gate raised and he tore off in the same direction of his lieutenant.

Alicia drove into a hidden path into the jungle. She vaguely remembered where to go but followed the dirt path slowly. This wasn't predator territory; for that she was thankful. Because once she got to the clearing she was looking for, she dismounted her motorcycle and took off her armor.

She brought her weapon with her as toed off her boots and allowed her feet to enjoy the lush grass under her feet. She stood in front of a pond with a small waterfall. She'd seen the women she accompanied once jump off the top and into the deep water. She wasn't that much of a risk taker. She did know, however, that the pond went down deep. Almost six and a half feet. It was also wide enough to fit a third of the colony. Smooth rocks lined around the edge of the water, some big enough to lay on, others big enough to just sit and dip your feet into the cool water. All in all, it was a beautiful sight seeming to be naturally designed to relax anyone who happened upon it.

Wash, out of habit, looked around her surroundings to make sure she was completely alone before setting her weapon down on the ground, closest to the water. Her hands came up to her tank and without so much as another look around, lifted the fabric over her head. Next to go were her pants. She unbuckled them and slid them easily down her legs.

Looking down, she grinned to herself. Her bikini bathing suit cost her all of sixty terras. It was new, never once worn and damn if it didn't appeal to her from the style of it alone. The color she wasn't extremely fond of, but somehow she couldn't walk by it without staring at the damn thing for a few long moments. It was a decidedly very unWash color. One that most wouldn't _dream _of associating with her. A sound from behind her made her spin.

It was a second motorcycle, with her Commanding Officer looking very un-amused as he pulled up beside her cycle and dismounted. "Wash," he greeted, walking up to her. His eyes never left hers. A sign that he was pissed off. No matter what she was wearing, if he was angry enough, he wouldn't notice until he extracted what he needed from her.

"Sir," she returned, turning to him fully, hands on either side of her hips. And of course he wouldn't notice now.

"Mind telling me what the hell possessed you to leave the colony without first informing me, or informing anyone else about your whereabouts?"

She raised a brow at him and opened her arms, telling him to have a look for himself. He did. His eyes strayed down, lingering on certain places of her before trailing back up to her eyes. "You decided to go," he took a quick glance at the pond before setting his gaze back onto her. "Swimming?" the color was lost on him. He was too distracted to register the pigment of the suit barely covering her chest and doing almost less for her bottom half.

"That's one way to put it."

"Please, lieutenant, humor me. Put it in a way that will help me understand why my woman is indulging in a girly tryst to go _swimming alone, in_ the damn _jungle._"

Wash scowled at him. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you. It's not that I wanted to keep this a secret but your comment just proved why I had to keep it from you in the first place."

"Because I said it was girly?" Taylor placed his fists on his hips, it was clear his patience was wearing thin.

Wash's glare hardened and her jaw clenched. She spun around on her heel, intent on enjoying her day despite her argument with Nathaniel, when a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned her angry expression to his hardened one. His eyes told her not to dare walk away from him. Hers told him where to go.

"I don't like secrets between us, Alicia," for a moment, she relented.

But for only a moment.

"Then don't make it so difficult for me to tell you when I want to indulge."

"Indulge?" he smirked. Because the word and his lieutenant in the same sentence sounded ludicrous even to him. She huffed, knowing he was making fun of her. "All right, lieutenant. I'll let you indulge if- and only _if_- from now on, no matter how…" he took a look at the warning flash in her eyes and carefully chose his words, "unlike you it is, you inform me as to your plans."

She relaxed. This was acceptable. Not preferred; but acceptable, "Deal."

The devilish grin that spread over his features gave her reason to pause. Wash was fairly certain she knew what he intended to do. "Commander…" her voice came out in a warning as he moved in closer to her. She took steps back to avoid his hands but he was too fast. "Nathaniel don't you dare-!" In the next moment she was gone. Tossed into the water with a splash big enough to hit the perpetrator in the face with a few drops.

When she came back up gasping for air, Alicia made her way to the edge with a glare that would render any other man motionless. Her hair came out of its ponytail, allowing her tresses to fall in light waves around her face and snake out into the water.

Wash looked up when she saw booted feet right by her head. Their gazes locked. She grinned. His smirk faded. "Wash-!" his protest was cut off by her grabbing him around the legs, throwing her weight back with the entirety of her strength. He fell over her, his splash outdoing hers tenfold. She laughed when he came up, sputtering in much the same way she had. "I suppose you think you're funny." he said, attempting to divest himself of his shirt and holster.

"Permission not to comment."

"Damn right you have that permission."

She arched an amused brow, watching him struggle with the material of his clothes. He growled to himself, the fabric clinging stubbornly to his skin, "Everything alright there, sir?"

The entirety of his glare was turned on her, burning with a warning light. It promised the most ungodly sorts of punishment once he finished undressing. She'd be lying if she said it didn't intrigue her at least a little. He threw his trousers to join the rest of his clothes on the rocks.

Wash kissed the idea of her relaxing swim goodbye, eyes widening a bit as her Commander finished his task. A part of her was convinced that he'd simply let it lie. He'd pushed her; she'd pushed him, equals and all that. After spending so long together she ought to have known better. Taylor didn't get even….hell, he didn't even _aim_ anywhere near even. She took a deep breath, diving under the water.

One of his hands lashed out, clasped around her ankle.

Nothing infuriated Alicia Washington more than feeling helpless. Oddly, despite the restrictive position, despite the fact that she was essentially being hauled back to her irate superior, she can't fight the urge to chuckle. She spat a mouthful of water, swung half heartedly at the man. He stared at her for a moment, baffled by the change in his serious minded second.

It was a mistake. The momentarily lapse was all she needed to collect herself, wiggle free of his grasp. Strategy dictated she move away; she stayed precisely where she was, swung her arm in a wide arc to strike the water. The motion sent an impressive plume of liquid towards him. If he wasn't entirely drenched before, he most certainly was now. The blatant act of hostility (and the openly amused twitch of her lips) had him lunging forward, fingers seeking purchase.

Her teasing laugh floated on the air as she spun out to the side, avoided the clumsy maneuver. Another swing, another wave of water crashing over him. He spat a bit of it, shook his head to try and rid his vision of the distracting spots.

When he opened his eyes, the scene was noticeably lacking his lieutenant. It had him instantly suspicious. The water was clear, pleasantly so, but even still it was impossible to see more than a few feet deep. A decent swimmer she might be, but she couldn't hold her breath forever. Treading water, he waited.

When something brushed against his thigh, he almost dismissed it as some sort of fish. The touch was so feathery light it could easily be interpreted as such. But it came again, a teasing, almost affectionate, pinch to the skin there. Before he could effectively react, arms clasped around his chest, yanking him down and back again. It's a mistake, opening his mouth to protest. All it got him was another mouthful of the damn liquid. To his surprise, Wash didn't make to move away from him, remained in the pleasant half embrace behind him when they surface, not terribly far from the shore. The waters more shallow, allowed them to find purchase on the gravel beneath their feet.

When he turned, she smiled, the expression entirely too wide and full of mischief. She tossed her head back, the beginnings of a laugh forming.

Well, two could play at that game.

Her laugh caught in her throat, stilled by the sensation of him suddenly against her, the utter warmth of his skin contrasting the cool air blowing against her back. It turned to an abrupt sound of protest as his arm snaked around her waist, hauling her unceremoniously up and out of the water. It's impossible to even prepare a counter attack; his hands were on her immediately, smoothing up and over her torso, fingers catching under the material of her top. She felt him tense; prepare to yank it away from her.

She dug fingers warningly into his biceps, "No, Nathaniel. No, no, no. It's new…"

"Then we should christen it."

She growled against his mouth, sucked lightly on his lip, alternating teeth with the rhythmic pattern, "It was _expensive_."

"Not helping your case, Wash…" he purred back, hands dipping lower, but obliges. Fingers tugged lightly at the strings holding the bikini together. The material fell from her and she let out an appreciative little sound, rubbed her chest against his, relishes the contact. One of his legs hooked behind her knee, knocking it out from under her. The bastard didn't even have the decency to look ashamed, grinned as he forced her back. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her as he pinned her against the rocks, the knee between her legs pressing against her center. Anyone else might have assumed it an unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the perspective) timed coincidence. She knew better. The pressure was precisely the appropriate amount, an intimacy garnered from experience, undeniably planned and expertly executed despite his attempt to pass it off as an accident.

"You're ruining my relaxing swim, sir," she breathed, clutching his shoulders.

"I'll make it up to you later…"

She chuckled, "I don't recall _that_ ever being relaxing either."

"Didn't think you liked being idle?" He slid down her, trailed wet kisses between her breasts.

"Never," she groaned, fingers fisting in his short hair. "Nathaniel," he snickered against her abdomen, grazing his teeth over her hip. His fingers stroking through the fabric of her suit, nails against the inside of her thighs. She growled, frustrated by the lack of contact, by his incessant teasing. He was following her orders to the letter, respecting her commands to preserve her precious new suit. At the moment, she's of a mind to rip it off herself. She could buy a new one. For god's sake, she could buy any number of new ones he just needed to stop (start) screwing around. She tightened her knees about him. "Start…" she groaned, the intended words leaving her in a rush.

"Sorry, Wash. Precious suit of yours is limiting your options."

"Get. It. Off." It was the intended message; she wasn't entirely sure if it translated. Her words were little more than a throaty growl, the words catching there briefly as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the hem of the garment, only just barely catching the sensitive skin there. It was infuriating.

He positively beamed at her, "How?"

"Don't care…" She arched, his fingers slipping beneath the flimsy material. Barely touching, a ghost of warmth against her. She needed him, wanted him; he was in one of his playful moods however, and she knew better than to think he'd make it easy for her. The man nodded obligingly, shifting. The bottom of the suit was held together by little more than a knot of string on either side of her waist. He took the left half between his teeth, gave a light tug. It came undone with little effort, exposing her to the cool air. The sudden change elicited a gasp. The sound was enough to call Taylor back to himself. He undid the other half more quickly, tossed the material absently away from them.

Nathaniel smirked at her, kissed her inner thigh, "Orders, lieutenant?"

"Kiss me."

He did, tongue catching the beaded moisture left behind from their brief foray into the lake (at least that's what she told herself it was from. She didn't care to dwell on the notion that he's capable of affecting her so strongly), "Don't suppose you have a preference as to where?"

She growled, used her knees to bring him up towards her. The Commander complied, placed an arm behind her head, leverage as his lips moved against her. Tongue flicking against hers. She let out an aggravated groan, attempted to lessen the distance between them. She could appreciate his games, his light teasing after her sneaking out but at the moment it seemed little more than cruel. His fingers played over her heated center again, applied enough pressure to have her moaning but never close to enough to push her over the edge. Intentionally kept her balanced on that precipice.

It was only the arm behind her head that kept her from jerking back, striking the unyielding surface behind them. "Keep it up, lieutenant. Need new orders," his voice remained against her skin, teeth grazing across her chin, down to her neck. She craned it obligingly, unable to still the treacherous buck of her hips as he sucked in time with the pulse of his fingers, slow, torturously slow. Relaxing, she almost thought. Bastard.

She pulled him back from her, glared, grabbed a hand and placed it over her right breast, "Here, and," she lowered his head to the left one, "Here."

"Yes, m'am," he pulled away long enough to permit her hear the amused retort before returning to orders. Rolled one nipple between thumb and forefinger, the other between his teeth, traces with his tongue. It was nearly enough, almost enough. Her vision blurred pleasantly, breath leaving her in a frenzied rush as his fingers moved with more insistence. So very close…

A sharp bolt of pleasure shot through her and she felt him grin against her skin, entirely too pleased. He stilled immediately, tamped down on the sensation before she came. It had her writhing uselessly against him, desperate for the contact.

"New orders," she managed, bit out, her lower lip teased between her teeth.

"Ready and willing," poised between her legs, the fabric of his boxers against her skin, absolutely maddening; she wanted nothing more than to remove the damn things. Needed, more than anything to rid them of the barrier.

"Take me," she snapped, tired of his games.

"Out here in the open?" He was far too amused for her liking, nipping at the sensitive skin, palms a breast. "Certainly you don't want to give the wildlife a show."

"I don't give a damn about the wildlife, Taylor. Screw me or move." Her harsh tone seemed enough to illicit a throaty chuckle. She grabbed his face, brought it back up to her for a harsh kiss, enjoying the feel of him moving over the rest of her while so engaged. Her hips grind against his, perfectly timed to coincide with the motion of her lips. A not so subtle reminder of what she'd rather be doing. "That's an order."

"Never have been able to disobey an order…"

Any other time she might have laughed at how quickly he rid himself of his undergarments. Now, she was just damn grateful for his haste. Before she could even think, brace herself, he's inside her, a quick thrust breaking down any previous reservations.

She'd complained about him ruining her relaxing swim. It seemed a far off thought, hazy and foolish. At the moment, she'd like nothing more than to laud him to high heaven. She didn't bother to stifle her cry, nails digging at his shoulders. His lips continued to move against hers, split her attention between the dueling sensations playing across her nerves.

He'd been teasing before; the games been dropped now. Nathaniel pulled back slightly, dropped his head to rest against her shoulder before crashing back into her with more momentum, clutched the rock beside her. His pace increased, obligingly settling into a rhythm he knew she favored. It has the traditionally composed woman mewing pleadingly, her mouth against his shoulder. He faltered momentarily, steeled something back (and it pleased her, watching the conflicting emotions play across his face, watch him tamp down on his own release to help her reach her own). Blue eyes, the light of the pond so close to them glistening in their depths, pierced her, expressed a fondness, an absolute adoration she wasn't used to seeing. Dipped his head, bit down on her shoulder.

Alicia grasped futilely about her, seeking purchase, seeking something to brace against. Found nothing. It left her with the most fascinating feeling of falling, shattering and being mended as he continued to move, the blinding sensation washing over her nerves. A momentary hyper awareness as every muscle in her body sung, one of his hands grabbed her left leg, hitched it over his waist. A delicious change in friction. A part of her wanted to call out, thank him, order him to continue, something, anything.

But when she opened her mouth, the only thing to emerge was a breathy, keening cry, wordless. Perhaps she imagined it, but a part of her doesn't wonder if he chuckled against her flesh. No matter how many times they reached this point, he never ceased being amazed by her reaction. How her control simply shattered, how her dark eyes dilated till they appeared as nothing more than absolute blackness, heady with desire. How somehow the blackness of her air always spilt at the absolutely perfect angle, formed an intoxicating backdrop for her reactions, highlighting her already striking reactions.

Her nails gripped his shoulders, tearing downwards, leaving unapologetic thin lines of crimson down the pale flesh. It's enough to send him over with her. It usually was. Wash used it frequently to break him, knowing full well that when she left such physical marks of her pleasure, a tribute to their union, it was enough to undo him. Now was no different.

She placed delicate kisses across his face, breathed words that were nonsensical apart, somehow brilliant when combined. Nothings that had little meaning outside that moment. The lieutenant enjoyed their shared breath, enjoyed listening to the moment, fleeting though it remained, where their hearts seem to adapt, thrum in union. It's an idealism she didn't often indulge in, but at the moment she couldn't care less. That was what the day was about wasn't it? Indulgence.

And boy had they. Nathaniel glanced up at her satisfied chuckles, how she ran her hands affectionately up his back. Opened his mouth to speak.

Wash held up a warning finger, "Sir, if you dare say mission complete…"

His chuckle told her everything she needed to know. He didn't appear even slightly ashamed, "Can't deny that it's true, Wash."

"Wouldn't want to if I could."

"Good woman."

The sun remained high in the sky, the time perhaps no later than three. It really was a beautiful day. No clouds in the sky, no predators waiting at the edge of the pond. He remained silent, allowed her to regain some of her lauded composure.

For a long moment, air refused to make its way to her lungs. She took a deep, appreciative breath, purring contently against her Commander's neck, trailing fingers lazily up and down his abdomen. Closed her eyes. The summer air felt fabulous against her heated skin, somehow fresh and new, the wind flicking deliciously across her glistening flesh. She felt a pleased moan gather in the back of her throat when Nathanial stirred, pulled away from her, flipped her to lie on her stomach. Trailed kisses from her shoulders down her spine, tongue flicking out to collect the beads of moisture pooled at her lower back. Teeth grazing the rise of her ass briefly before he removed himself, fingers massaging the tired muscles of her thighs.

There was something sinfully delightful to the whole of the ordeal. Wash's eyes lolled shut, fingers clenching gently in her towel before relaxing, surrendering to the liquid feeling slowly washing over her nerves. His thumbs, expertly kneading circular patterns, lips moving to mimic it, breath warm against the cooling liquid dotting her skin. She was halfway on her way to dozing off when she felt him chuckling against her. Something tickled against her lower back. Sighing, she opened an eye, turned as best as she was able to see what precisely he was doing to her. Her bikini top was dangling loosely from his hand.

She frowned, looked at him, obviously confused, first by his sudden fascination with the material and secondly with his overtly pleased expression, "Sir?"

He smirked, twined the flimsy fabric about his fingers, "Really, Wash? Pink?"

Alicia raised a brow at him. "Are you complaining?" Her voice took on a sensual note. She saw his eyes flash and was thoroughly impressed when he restrained himself from trying to touch her for it. "No, ma'am," His grin was positively wicked. It was clear she wasn't going to hear the end of this for quite a while. She moved to pluck the fabric from him but he pulled away. "Don't think so, Wash. You gotta earn this one back." She sat up, eyes narrowed, entirely too aware of the appreciative smirk turning his lips at the motion. "And just how do you propose I earn back what's already mine?" She murmured, reaching out to trail fingers lazily across his chest. Taylor leaned into her, his lips grazing her cheek before dragging his teeth over her ear lobe. "I can think of a few things."

She didn't for a moment doubt him. Or protest, for that matter.


End file.
